Two of the most usual and convenient ways to protect and preserve an art sheet such as picture or painting for long time are either to laminate the art sheet by means of a laminating machine or to frame the art sheet through a framing process. The conventional laminating process for picture includes the steps of positioning a picture between two transparent plastic sheets, applying heat and pressure to integrally affix the picture therebetween. Even though the laminated art sheet such as a picture can last long time, the quality and the nature of the picture comparatively decays. The conventional framing process for painting, or enlarged picture usually can obtain higher quality than the laminating process but it consumes much more framing time which increases the operating cost relatively.
The applicant experiences years of knowledge in the relating field of laminating and framing and provides a novel method of mounting an art sheet after many trials. The mounting method of the present invention enables a picture or painting having an ultimate effect similar to be mounted within a frosted glass.